


Come

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Derek has a surprise for Stiles.





	Come

Stiles carefully applied his lip stick, eye shadow, and wig, before carefully putting on his clip-on ear rings (because his dad would kill him if he really pierced his ears.) He dusted off his black mid-thigh circle skirt, slipped on his 4-inch heels and twirled.

Everything, paired with his red and black rumba panties, made him feel sexy as fuck. He easily slipped into Stina's shoes. Only Danny and Lydia knew about his secret obsession. Though how he had managed to hide it from the werewolves, he will never know.

He smiled as he was admitted into the Jungle. He, no, _she_ didn’t go out often, but when she did, she let every man and woman know that she was only here for the drinks and dancing. She wasn't looking for a quick fuck. She had morals.

She limited herself to only a few drinks and _only_ accepted them from Danny or the bartender. The one time she had accepted from a stranger, Danny had rescued him before the asshole could get him out the back door.

Tonight though, it had been going really well. Though his bladder was screaming at him that it was time to haul his ass back home. He may like to dress like a girl, but he enjoyed pissing standing up. Meaning it was either the men's room (no way in hell) or home. He said a quick farewell to a smirking Danny, before making a quick escape out the back door.

He did not expect strong arms to nab him from behind as he reached his Jeep. He struggled to get free and could only look with wide eyes as he was spun around and stared down into the red glowing eyes of the Pack Alpha.

"The hell, Stiles? I thought you had been kidnapped by some witch," Derek growled... which actually did nothing to ease the pressure on his bladder.

"Meet me at my place, I need to go," Stiles hissed, as he tried to get into his vehicle.

"Why?"

"You thick headed wolf, I need to go piss. Now let me go," his pleas fell on deaf ears. If anything, he seemed to rile the wolf up more. He grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder, and ran into the woods. Once everything was out of sight, he was let down and spun to face the tree.

He had had this fantasy a million times, and his bladder would be the death of any chance of it becoming a reality. To his shock, Derek raised his skirt with his left hand, and fished his cock out of his panties with his right. "You need to piss, don't you baby girl? Go on and piss, we don’t want you wetting yourself. Let it go," he whispered in Stiles ear.

As ashamed as he was, it was a near orgasmic experience. He gasped and clutched at the Alpha's hair as his cock was shaken and then fondled.

"I never knew you were into stuff like this. I've been chasing after all these women and getting hurt, when my perfect little girl was already in the pack. What do you say sweetheart? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Stiles squirmed and whined high in the back of his throat. "Derek," he pleaded. He wanted the Alpha, but he didn’t want to _just_ be his _girlfriend_.

"Shh, how about you be my girlfriend _and_ my boyfriend? I'll take you, however I can get you."

"Yes," Stiles finally whispered. If this was a dream, he prayed he would never wake up.

"I'm not going to pop your cherry out here in the woods, but we can take care of the problem you seem to be having," he whispered as he fondled his erection, played with his nipples, and nibbled on his neck.

"So, mean, please Daddy, I need to come," he pleaded. Both had stilled at hearing Stiles call the alpha 'Daddy'.

Derek ground his erection into Stiles' pert ass, as he masturbated the boy with renewed vigor. "Such a naughty little girl. Trying to get your Daddy all riled up so he'll fuck you, like he was an animal. Come for me little girl. Show Daddy, how much you love him."

Stiles screamed as his orgasm was pulled from his body. He was shocked as he was drug over a fallen log and then bent over Derek's lap. His panties were pulled down and the wolf delivered a rapid succession or spanks on his bare bottom. "You will not tease me like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Stiles screamed as he tried to get away from the spanking.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Daddy, I understand," Stiles choked out as he cried. That had fucking hurt.

"There's my good girl. Daddy knows you didn't mean too, but you must learn. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's head back to your Jeep and then we can head home. We can move your stuff tomorrow. Did you have a good time?" Derek asked as he rubbed Stiles' still bare butt.

"The spanking was a surprise. I thought you were going to kidnap me and finally fuck me," he sulked.

"I changed the plan when you called me Daddy. I want my little girl's first time to be special."

"Asshole," the younger man grumbled.

"Up you get. Time to head home. I can hardly wait to feel how tight your needy little ass is around my knot."

Stiles eyes widened and his pace picked up. He wasn't sure he was ready to be knotted, but Daddy would protect him. He would never hurt him. Not even when he was a she.

~Fin~


End file.
